Smile For Me
by BlueBully
Summary: Scott is feeling a little down in the dumps, but Jean knows exactly what will make him feel better. F/M Tickle Fic


**Some more F/M Tickling! Yay! :D**

"That's the last straw! I'm going to kill him!" Jean jumped in surprise as Scott burst into their bedroom in a rage and began pacing around.

"Kill? Who are you going to kill?"

"Logan! That egotistical jackass! I am seriously going to kill him!" Scott shouted as his eyes flared up behind his visor. Jean just sighed and sat on the edge of the bed; ready to listen to one of her boyfriend's usual rants about the Wolverine.

"What did he do this time?"

"In the Danger Room; he humiliated me in front of the whole team! How can I expect them to take me seriously when he's always opposing my authority?! And if that's not bad enough, then he pantsed me while I was right in the middle of discussing strategy! And they laughed! They all laughed!" Scott clenched his fists as he stalked around the room, having to hold back on punching a hole through the wall.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down as he plopped onto the bed next to Jean and sighed.

"What kind of a leader am I if I don't even have the respect of the team?" Jean crawled up the bed behind him so she could rub his shoulders.

"Scott, you're over-thinking this. I know for a fact they all look up to you to take them in the right direction. They know that you're the most dedicated and would put the team before anything else, even yourself. Really they would follow you anywhere. When it comes down to it, yes, they completely respect you." Scott simply nodded.

"Maybe they do. But Logan..."

"Don't worry about him. He's just trying to push your buttons 'cause he knows he can get away with it. By giving into your anger so much you are just letting him win. Trust me, just don't react so much and he will back off a bit." Scott sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Alright. I'll try that. See how it works. He just really gets to me sometimes."

"Just be the bigger man that I know you can be," Jean smiled and curved her head around to kiss his cheek. He only responded with a grunt and just continued to sit there, moping.

"Can I get a smile, Scott? Please? You really need to work on smiling more too." Scott shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"Sorry, Jean. I don't really feel like smiling right now." Jean frowned at his stubbornness and they sat in silence for a moment until an idea crossed her mind that had her grinning.

"I see. Well I'll just have to fix that then, won't I?" She whispered devilishly into his ear, making a chill run down his back as he recognized that tone.

"Oh...no. You're not going to do that...are you?" This time he did smile a little as he looked over his shoulder at his lover who nodded with a grin. He didn't even try to fight it. He really could us a good laugh right now and he knew that Jean was only trying to cheer him up.

Still, he was very ticklish and as soon as her manicured fingernails started scraping along his ribcage his whole body spasmed and he began to laugh like crazy. Not even the leather of his uniform could protect him from his girlfriend's playful fingers.

His arms clamped to his sides in his attempt to shield them while his knees came up to his chest as he reflexively rolled into a ball.

"Uh uh uh," Jean tisked him as the sensations stopped for the moment, finding his arms and legs being pulled away from his body by an invisible force. Guiding with a raised hand, Jean lifted him up and gently laid him back onto the bed as he looked up at her with a nervous smile; arms and legs still held in the unseen grip.

"J...Jean, this isn't fair. You're not planning on tickling me like this, right?" She giggled and got up next to him as she reached over and slowly pulled down the zipper of his uniform top.

"And what if I am? How are you going to stop me?" The redhead gazed slyly into his eyes as she opened up the uniform to reveal the thin undershirt he wore beneath. She gently pushed his t-shirt up to reveal his belly as she teasingly ran a few fingers over his abs, already sending the poor guy into giggles.

The others could say what they wanted about Scott. That he was too uptight. That he was too hung up on the rules. A boyscout, they'd call him. But Jean knew the real Scott. The one who wanted to loosen up a little, but didn't for the sake of keeping structure to the team.

He kept it all pent up inside of him because he feared if he slacked off too much then it would result in dire consequences that could end up with one of his friends hurt or worse, killed.

As his lover Jean took it as her responsibility to help give him some time to shut his mind off. To make him smile. To focus on nothing else except her fingers gently assaulting his body. To simply just laugh his troubles away.

"Heeheeheehee, I don't suppose you'll be receptive to the word 'mercy'?" He looked hopeful as she seemed to take a moment to consider it.

"Mmm, nope," and with that she quickly bent down and began blowing raspberries all over his stomach as he shrieked with laughter.

"PBBBBBBBBBT! PFFFFFBBBBBBBT! THHHHHPPPPPPPTT!"

"Baahahahahahaha! Noooo! Not thaahaahaaat!" He squirmed and wiggled, laughing even harder as Jean used her teeth to lightly nip at his lower ribs. The telepath was laughing herself as she lifted her head to scribble her fingers over his belly.

"Geez, could you be any more ticklish?" She teased, scratching all the way up his sides into his armpits as he cackled hysterically in response.

"Oh, I guess you can," she chuckled as she continued her ruthless attack under his arms. His head rolled around and slammed back against the bed, thankfully wearing his visor and not his sun glasses which might have been dislodged easier in his struggles. He knew Jean was powerful enough to be able to hold back his optic blasts, but still, he wouldn't want to take the chance.

"Ohohohahahahahaha! Jeeheeheeheeeean! Pleeheeheeeease! That tihihihihickles!"

"Really? I had no idea. What about when I do this?" Her grin grew as she moved down to graze her fingernails along his inner thighs. Scott's eyes grew wide behind his visor as he literally screamed before dissolving back into frenzied laughter. The area around his thighs and knees were one of his weak spots; time to cue the snorting.

"Stop stop...SNNNNRK...stohahahahop! Heeheehehahahahaahaa! You're kihihihilling...SNNNNNNRK...meeheeheeheehee!" Jean pouted out her lips in mock pity as she continued tickling his thighs, occasionally grabbing at his knees.

"Oh, no I'm not, you drama queen. I'm a telepath, remember? I'd stop way before I'd even come close to actually killing you. But I will give you a little break..." She paused in her tickling as Scott panted for air; sweat running down his forehead and his cheeks red and burning from laughing so much.

Despite that he was already feeling better about the episode in the Danger Room earlier. In fact he could honestly care less about it.

He felt so lucky to have a woman like Jean in his life. To always have his back. To make him happy. To take off his boots...wait, what?! Scott's head immediately shot up as he felt his boots start to be pulled off of his feet.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as they magically went floating through the air before they were dropped to the ground; the sound of them hitting the floor echoing in his head.

"Now when was the last chance I got to tickle your feet? You're always hiding them from me. But now I got you right where I want you, don't I?" Jean was grinning bigger than ever as she grabbed hold of his socks and slowly dragged them off of his feet, watching the terror wash over his face.

Scott was extremely nervous now. He could hardly even deal with massages because of how ticklish his feet were. Jean had nearly ended up with a broken nose the first and last time she had tried. In fact, just the feeling of the fabric of his socks sliding along his feet was making him giggle and that was delighting Jean like nothing else.

"Oh please, no Jean. Heeheehehehehe, n...not my feet," Scott sputtered as his toes curled over nervously.

Jean smiled, getting onto her knees at the foot of the bed as she leaned her head into one hand and used the other to grab a hold of the big toe on his left foot.

"This little piggy went to market..."

"N...No! Not the pihihiggies!" Scott knew this game well and was giggling just from her touching his toes. Jean ignored his pleas and continued down his toes, wiggling each one between her fingers.

"This little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and do you know what THIS little piggy did?" She grinned wickedly as she stared into his eyes with a hold on his pinkie toe. Scott gulped.

"Uh...um...hehehehee...he...he was set free and not tickled at all?" Jean simply chuckled at his attempt to get out of it."Nice try, but wrong. No, this little piggy here cried..." Scott cringed and braced himself, shutting his eyes and waiting for the inevitable tickling.

After a few seconds and feeling nothing he foolishly started letting his guard down. Jean had been monitoring his thoughts and as soon as she saw an opening she went for it.

"WWWEEEEWEEEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEEWEEEWEEEEE! All the way home!" She rapidly scraped her nails up and down the sole of his foot before scratching underneath his toes. Scott went completely wild.

"AAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! STOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOP...SNNNRK...SNNNNNNNRRRK...GAAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAA!" He was screaming his head off and would've been thrashing around like crazy, but Jean still had him in her hold.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle, my little Scotty-poo!" She teased him and fiercely tickled at the base of his other set of toes.

Scott was so ticklish there that he was laughing too hard to make any further protesting. In fact his laughter went totally silent as Jean scribbled her nails over both soles at once, and even though she was having a blast tickling her man she knew what his tolerance level was for it.

He was pretty much done.

So reluctantly she slowed the tickles down to just lightly scratching at one toe with a single fingernail that allowed him to catch his breath, but still had him giggling hard all the same.

After a few more seconds Jean pulled her hand back and released him from her telekinetic grip, but he didn't move from the spot he lay in and just kept giggling quietly.

Jean crawled up onto the bed and helped Scott sit up with his back against the headboard as she snuggled into his chest. Scott sighed and just smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and not even bothering to wipe the tears that had slid down past his visor.

"Ah Jean, I love you. No one's ever made me as happy as you," Scott rubbed her shoulders as she leaned up to kiss his stubbly jawline.

"Just doing my job. And I love you too, sweetie. By the way I have some information that might cheer you up even more. I just so happen to have a little dirt on Logan, if you care to listen," Jean smiled as Scott perked up in interest.

"Really? Well how can I say no to that?" Jean leaned in close to his ear and whispered something brief, but quite informative that made the grin on Scott's face stretch for a mile.

"No way. Him?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"How do you know?" Jean smiled.

"Well lets just say the man is a little liberal with the information he shares when he's had too much to drink." Scott rolled his eyes.

"The idiot. Always trying to get attention."

"...And I may or may not have had a few drinks myself and decided to see how much truth there was behind it...," Jean mumbled with a blush as she looked away.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Just saying how much I love you," she quickly said, distracting him from any further questioning with a kiss.

There was then a loud knock on their bedroom door before the knob turned and it was pushed open.

"Knock knock. Anyone home?" Logan entered the room with a cigar in his mouth, frowning as he saw Jean was in company with Scott.

"Aw great."

"Something I can help you with, Logan?" Jean asked as Logan shook his head, but then smirked as he noticed the tears staining down Scott's cheeks.

"Aww, 'smatter, pretty boy? Ya been cryin' to yer girlfriend about how mean I was to ya? Heh, I always knew ya weren't fit to lead this team. Goddamn sissy," Wolverine chuckled as Scott calmly finished wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand before standing and approaching the feral.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Logan. We're about to find out who the sissy really is." Jean quickly stood and reached out to stop him.

"Boys, lets not do this here...," She started as Scott waved her off, giving her a reassuring glance into what he had on his mind.

"Don't worry, Jean. I'm not going to need much to take this guy down. He'll be begging for mercy in no time."

"That so?" Logan lifted a brow and grinned even more as he took the cigar from his lips and put it out in the palm of his hand as a demonstration of his pain tolerance. The burn healed almost as quickly as it had manifested.

He tossed it over his should as he swelled up his chest and gestured with a hand for Scott to keep coming.

"Bring it on, Nancy. Ain't even gonna use my claws on ya. It'd just be a waste since yer so soft. Would just make it overkill." Scott narrowed his eyes behind his visor before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"That's alright. I don't plan on using my optic blasts either. Trust me, I won't need it," he then charged full force to football tackle the shorter man back into the hallway as a loud crash followed from the landing.

Jean shook her head with a smile and settled for just staying in the room. She knew exactly what Scott had in mind for their teammate, and the sound of Logan's confusion told her the fun was about to began.

"Huh?! What the Hell?! Get offa me, Slim! What kinda gay shit is this?! Get yer hands outta my shirt! What're ya gonna blow me or what?! I always knew ya were...!"

"THHHHPPPTT! PFFFBBBBBT!"

"He...Hey! Quit it! Hehe...hehehehe, dammit, fi...fight like a man! This is so...!"

"PBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!"

"Ahahahahaahaa! Yer dehehehead! Stohahahahop! Stop it rihihihight now or I'll end yahahahaa! Wahahahahaha! SUMMERS!"

"Hold still, sissy boy. I hope you didn't have plans for later. You and I have got a lot to talk about. Now tell me, are you familiar with the game 'This Little Piggy'?"

**Ok, a little M/M in there too. XD This is the Jean/Scott story I had mentioned a little while back if anyone remembers. Was a little stuck on it, but finally filled in the missing pieces. Hope you enjoy! :D**


End file.
